thehauntedislandfandomcom-20200214-history
All Fall Down
All Fall Down is the Season 1 finale of the Haunted Island. It released on June 28th, 2014. Summary After Daniel and Nick both get bitten, the group must try to escape from the fog, and work out some plans. Things don't go well as more members of the group die or get left behind, leaving only Danny and Lilly. In the end, Lilly must make the tough action of killing Daniel before he turns. Credits *Danny Upshur *Lilly Upshur *Joe *Nick *Jay *Susan *Jayleen *Devin *Paul Status of the Group *Daniel Upshur: Dead: Daniel "Danny" Upshur was expecting a normal trip to Australia to see his daughter, but instead, was involved in a plane crash. His daughter, Lilly, was there, too. Danny lived on the island for months without an arm, without family, and surrounded by unhealthy friends. Along the way, Danny was forced to kill his brother-in-law, Jared, and his wife, Jay, after coming across them at a prison community. Danny was bitten, and had to be put down by his daughter. *Lilly Upshur: Alive: Lilly Upshur was shot in the eye on accident by Chloe, and was forced to wear an eyepatch along the way. Hallucinations got in her way as her friends died, or got kicked out of the group, whilst watching her entire family die. *Joe: Dead: Joe is Daniel's neighbor, who had made it onto the island, too. Joe died after the group were attacked by scientists. *Nick Bershire: MIA: Nick Bershire went through a lot on the island, from being in a plane crash, watching his friends die, getting bitten, and even losing an arm. Eventually, he had to be abandoned, but not killed, as he slowly kept looking worse and worse, even after the arm was amputated after being bitten. Nick's whereabouts are unknown. *Omid McTurner: MIA: Omid McTurner had a troubling past, from killing Chloe's sister, Karen, to being in an insane asylum, Omid was not the smartest in the group. However, after being left behind by the group, he returned to save the group from the prison community, but was lost in the fog shortly after. Omid's whereabouts are unknown. *Chloe Mendoza: Dead: Chloe was the group's only doctor, who could of helped in the future, but couldn't. Instead, because she had accidentally shot Lilly, and constantly caused an interruption, Daniel had to kill her. Chloe was crushed by Daniel's boot. *Chris: Dead: Chris was the guy in the group to be attracted to girls. He liked Chloe, and then Jayleen. However, he eventually killed one of the prison community members by pushing them into an electric fence, and was punished by Jared with a bullet through the head. *Jayleen: Dead: Despite Chris having a crush on her, she seemed to have feelings for Daniel instead. Jayleen was the group's only member who had hope, but was killed after falling from the rooftops of the village, being eaten by a group of lurkers. Plot Info The group must find a save place for Danny to attempt to survive in. Deaths *Jay *Jayleen *Susan *Joe *Danny Upshur Trivia *First appearance of Devin. *First appearance of Paul. *Last appearance of Jay. *Last appearance of Jayleen. *Last appearance of Susan. Locations *Prison *Village *Laboratory Category:Season 1